User blog:SPARTAN 119/Angry Video Game Nerd vs Segata Sanshiro
This episode of 119's Epic Rap Battles The angriest gamer you've ever heard, whose gonna take you back to past, to play the shitty games that suck ass! THE ANGRY VIDEO GAME NERD VS The badass martial artist, master of the arts of gaming, and defender of the Sega Saturn console, SEGATA SANSHIRO BEGIN!!! AVGN Its the AVGN here to goin' back to the past So that I can kick washed up Sega mascot's ass These two lines rhyme with and are similar to the first two lines of the The Angry Video Game Nerd theme song: "He's gonna take you back to the past. To play the shitty games that suck ass. I hope you got blast processingBlast processing a supposedly faster processing in the Sega Genesis in comparison to the Nintendo Entertainment System. It's slogan was "Think Fast"., cause you better think fast Before I send you down in flames faster than the Dreamcast!The Sega Dreamcast was the last console manufactured by Sega, and was a commercial failure which led to Sega's leaving the console market. I got my Zapper The Zapper was a light gun sold with the Nintendo Entertainment System, used in games such as Duck Hunt. The AVGN uses it as a weapon in his videos, where it behaves like a laser gun. fully loaded so kiss your ass goodbye. Cause I'm the Lord of the Harvest During one episode where he literally battles a demonic Mario NES game using his Zapper and other accessories, the nerd yells "I'm the Lord of the Harvest! . Eat Shitpickle and die! Shitpickle, a literal talking pickle covered in shit is a character in the AVGN series. This is also a pun in the phrase "Eat shit and die!" Segata I dedicated myself to gaming, and today I return The first lyrics of the Segata Sanshiro theme, translated into English are "the lone man who dedicated himself to gaming, today he returns". To kick your ass in the name of the Sega Saturn! Don't mess with me Nerd, I'll kick your ass so hard You'll spontaneously explode like this is Fist of the North Star!In the commercial for Bomberman, Segata literally hits people so hard they go flying and spontaneously explode. Kenshiro from the anime Fist of the North Star has a similar ability. Taking me on is your biggest mistake You couldn't beat me if you kept playing until your fingers break! In the middle of the them, Segata Sanshiro speaks directly to the listener, and says, among other lines, "Keep playing, keep playing until your fingers break". AVGN You wanna take me on, bitch, I'll make you eat those words I'm the angriest fucking gamer the internet's ever heard! Reference to the AVGN theme: "He's the angriest gamer you've ever heard Just like Sonic R, you've got fatal defects Sonic R was a Sega Saturn game that attempted to imitate Nintendo's Mario Kart series, but failed because of numerous glitches. Your Sega's biggest waste of resources since the 32X! The 32X was an add-on to Sega Genesis, allowing for 32-bit games to be played. The 32X never sold well, as the Sega Saturn was released less than a year later. I've got my Power Glove ready to deliver the death blow The Power Glove is another NES accessory the Nerd has used as a weapon, in this case, it appearing to enhance his punches. I'll out last your ass just like Nintendo! Sega is not longer making consoles, and is relegated to the status of the third-party developer. Nintendo, on the other hand, is still producing consoles, the latest being the Wii U. Segata You may talk a lot of trash, but I'll make you eat those words Its time to pull the flush on this Nerdy Turd! The Nerdy Turd is a character in one AVGN episode, a literal living piece of shit with the AVGN's face on it, which the Nerd claims he cloned from his shit. Segata, however, is simply using the term as an insult. I'll break every bone in your body with only my forehead In one commercial, Segata breaks a stack of bricks with his forehead. The implication her should be obvious. I'll unleash your Deep Fears, leave you in the House of the Dead! Deep Fear and The House of the Dead are two survival horror games on Sega Saturn with commercials for their Japanese versions featuring Segata Sanshiro. Face it Nerd, your score is still at zero Your beaten body will never forget SEGATA SANSHIRO! Segata Sanshiro themesong: "Their battered bodies will never forget Segata Sanshiro. Lyric Meanings Who Won Who won? AVGN Segata Sanshiro Category:Blog posts